


How To End a Really Bad Day

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy – or rather Harry – knows how to deal with a really bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To End a Really Bad Day

How to end a really bad day…

One of those days that's longer than a week. When breaking curses has turned into a curse itself. When your feet ache, your wand hand is stiff from overuse, your coworkers seem to have been Obliviated such that they can no longer remember how to do their jobs and your boss blames you.

Because you're the rebel, the wild card, generally a nuisance except that your solve-rate is ninety-eight percent. 

Because you're a metamorphmagus and there's such a thing as prejudice even now.

Even with Harry Potter as Minister.

Even with him in your bed.

Trudge through the Floo and nearly faint when you get a whiff of saffron. His voice from the kitchen – "In here!" – though stating the obvious does unpredictable things to your body. Your skin, your lungs, your dick.

This is not transformation; it's transfiguration. He's doing it to you. You have no control.

Surrender to this. Flash violet and then settle to pink, because you love him and you've stopped trying to hide that.

He can tell from one glance at your face over his shoulder. "That bad?"

"Worse." Fall into a kitchen chair. Watch him stir and become hypnotized by the flex of his wrist, the hair there, the peek at his forearm.

Even his stasis charms are sexy.

He kneels on the cold kitchen floor. He spreads your knees. "You hungry?"

_Fuck yes._

"Kiss me," you whisper. It's the breath you've held all day.

Harry rises up, opens your mouth under his. He tastes like white wine… the sips he's sneaked while he cooks. His mouth is hot and soft, his stubble sharp. You turn the kiss sexual; it becomes about the thrust of his tongue as you submit. As much as you love to fuck him – because the Minister of Magic has an arse that won't quit – you need him on top tonight.

Drag him to the big bed you share and transfigure it smaller. You need him close now, the press of slick skin to yours.

Take it from behind because you love the feel of his chest to your back, the fit of his legs to yours… when they anchor between. Your world can and should narrow to the space between the mattress and Harry Potter's body. When he slides in and sighs, "Angel…", know he'll be cursing you for the devil soon enough.

Because it's still hard for him to want you.

Because you can make yourself wet with a thought. Then wetter still.

Because you're not entirely good and neither is he.

He'll make sure you get off first; that's just Harry. Then he'll hammer your arse till you _burn_ , and that's even better. That's what you need. When he comes it's like nothing else matters anymore.

*

You're in his arms and he's slowly stroking your hair.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks.

Run your leg up his body and press it to his hip. Kiss his neck. "No."

"Hungry?"

Laugh. "Fuck yes."

Eat Harry's saffron chicken in nothing but your pants and pretend you don't see how much he stares at you, adores you.

Touch feet under the table. Light some candles with a flick of your wand. Ask, "How was _your_ day, Harry?"

Then just fall into the sound of his voice.

Close your eyes and act like the meal is just that good.

Another twenty-four hours is over. 

Breathe in and begin anew.


End file.
